Twilight le film selon Edward
by Myly
Summary: Voici le scénario du premier film "Twilight" mais si celui-ci était du point de vue d'Edward, avec quelques ajouts de mon imagination. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis!
1. Chapter 1

La journée promettait d'être grise. Comme c'était le cas à Forks, 365 jours par an. Ou presque...

Ceci constituait d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous avions élu domicile ici. Nous évitions au maximum le soleil, pouvant aisément révéler à la face du monde que nous n'étions pas « normaux ». Pas humains s'entendait.

Malgré tout, même en ne nous exposant jamais au soleil, personne ne s'approchait de nous, involontairement. L'être humain possédait un instinct de préservation face au danger plutôt efficace, il fallait le reconnaître. Seul mon père avait des contacts rapprochés avec les humains, de par son métier : médecin. Sa réputation dans la région était d'ailleurs excellente. Il était certainement le plus apprécié de la famille, toujours prêt à rendre service, et ne comptant pas ses heures passées à l'hôpital. Pour un être n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, le sacrifice était minime.

Après une nuit à jouer aux échecs avec mon frère, Jasper, nous nous préparions tous à partir au lycée, soient Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et moi.

Au yeux de tous, nous étions les enfants adoptifs du Dr Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme Esmé. Seuls Rosalie et Jasper étaient présentés comme étant frère et sœur. En vérité, ce n'était absolument pas le cas, mais leur ressemblance était frappante. Et plus nous compliquions nos liens familiaux, moins les humains cherchaient à trop en savoir sur nous.

L'heure arrivée, nous partîmes en cours. Rosalie tenant absolument à y aller avec sa voiture, je pris la route seul, dans ma propre voiture. Je n'appréciais guère me faire remarquer. Forks était une petite bourgade, avec peu d'habitants, ne roulant pas sur l'or. Ma famille avait beaucoup d'argent mais nous ne l'affichions pas. Cela pouvait attirer les regards sur nous, ce que nous ne souhaitions pas. Mais nous avions quelques caprices, de temps en temps. Comme Rosalie et son cabriolet, qu'elle ne rechignait pas à venir exposer au lycée.

Rosalie......elle aimait toujours autant attirer les regards sur elle. Même sans cette voiture extravagante, c'était souvent le cas, pour ne pas dire toujours. Elle était d'une beauté déconcertante, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa taille élancée et son corps sculptural. Tout cela combiné à notre peau caractéristique, d'un blanc ivoire, et elle devenait époustouflante. Je le reconnaissais, même si je n'avais jamais été attiré par elle. Après que Carlisle l'ait transformée, mes parents avaient espéré qu'elle fusse un jour ma compagne. Elle l'avait espéré aussi, je pense. Mais de tous les êtres de cette planète, j'étais probablement le seul à ne pas être naturellement attiré par elle. Elle m'en voulait toujours, son ego ne s'étant jamais remis de cela. Peu m'importait à vrai dire. Et puis, elle avait Emmett. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé et amené à mon père. Elle s'était occupée de lui après sa transformation, et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils s'étaient parfaitement trouvés.

Tout comme Alice et Jasper. Leur rencontre avaient eu lieu avant de nous rejoindre. Eux aussi s'étaient parfaitement trouvés. Peut-être plus fortement qu'Emmett et Rose. La relation de Jasper et Alice était tellement pure et profonde. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre, formant un être unique, ensemble.

J'étais ainsi le seul membre de la famille, seul. Je n'en souffrais pas. La solitude était ma plus fidèle compagnie. Lorsque j'étais humain, aucune femme ne m'avait jamais attiré. Je n'avais absolument pas ce genre d'idées en tête d'ailleurs. Et depuis ma renaissance, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Mis à part le fait que j'avais désormais conscience que je plaisais.

Avoir la capacité de lire dans les pensées y aidant beaucoup. Mais pour autant, je n'y prêtais guère attention.

Une fois au lycée, chacun de nous prit une direction différente pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Aller en cours ne me dérangeait pas, même si je n'apprenais plus rien. Avoir fréquenté encore et encore ces classes depuis tant d'années me donnait un certain avantage.

Aujourd'hui, quelque chose m'intrigua. Je croisais des esprits en ébullition. Une nouvelle. Une élève venait d'arriver à Forks. La fille du shérif.

Ainsi le shérif Swan avait une fille. Je ne l'avais jamais vue en ville jusque maintenant.

Je ne comprenais pas en quoi son arrivée pouvait provoquer tant de perturbations dans les esprits qui m'entouraient. Elle ne devait rien avoir de bien particulier. Décidément, les humains s'enthousiasmaient vraiment pour pas grand chose. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'éternité devant eux pour perdre du temps dans ce genre de futilité. Et même si moi je l'avais, l'éternité, devant moi, je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus. Elle n'était qu'un esprit de plus qui viendrait hanter le mien chaque jour durant, avec ses pensées inutiles. Cette idée m'irritait par avance.

C'était particulièrement inintéressant d'écouter les pensées des lycéens m'entourant. Entre les garçons qui draguaient mentalement chaque fille passant à leur portée, et les filles qui bavassaient à tout-va à propos des derniers ragots à ne surtout pas manquer, j'avais chaque fois le sentiment d'avoir atterri dans une mauvaise série B. Je me réjouissais de contrôler mon don et de pouvoir oublier les voix s'entrechoquant dans mon esprit.

Je passai pourtant la matinée à écouter de temps à autre ces voix. Plus le temps passait, plus la nouvelle occupait d'esprit. Cela m'intriguait de plus en plus. Qu'avait-elle de particulier au juste?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un nouvel élève arrivait en pleine année scolaire, mais jamais aucun n'avait provoqué tout cela...

L'occasion de la croiser se présenterait certainement à un moment ou à un autre, je saurais alors.


	2. Chapter 2

L'heure du déjeuner se profilait. Je rejoignis la cantine, précédé de peu par mes frères et sœurs

Cet endroit était le reflet exact de ce à quoi notre vie ressemblait. Nous avions notre table attitrée, soit celle la plus à l'écart de toutes les autres. Et jamais personne ne s'était aventuré à s'asseoir à cet endroit. De plus, quand nous faisions notre entrée, il était facile de voir tous les regards se tournaient vers nous, puis s'éclipsaient instantanément. Nous fascinions tout en effrayant.

J'étais ainsi le dernier à faire mon entrée. Je perçus immédiatement la voix criarde de Jessica Stanley. Elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour moi, sans avoir jamais cherché à m'approcher, évidemment. Et j'en étais plus que satisfait, elle avait le don de m'exaspérer rien qu'avec ses pensées.

En cet instant, elle parlait de moi.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Elle pensait que j'étais seul parce que personne ici n'était assez bien pour moi.... Si elle connaissait la vraie raison, du moins la raison principale... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié l'idée de sortir avec un.....vampire. Elle se contenterait certainement de partir en hurlant.

Je m'installai à notre table, lorsque je découvris enfin à qui Jessica faisait ce récit me concernant. Même de dos, je savais pertinemment que son auditrice m'était inconnue.

Ainsi, la nouvelle s'était prise d'amitié pour Jessica. Je réfléchissais s'il me fallait la plaindre ou non, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux sur moi.

Je fus instantanément électrisé. Ses prunelles d'un marron profond me scrutèrent intensément. J'en fus déstabilisé un instant. Je ne distinguais aucune aversion dans ce regard. Juste.....de l'intérêt. Mais pas comme celui que me portait Jessica, je ne savais pas comment le qualifier.

C'est alors que je compris une chose étonnante.

Au delà de ses yeux scrutateurs, je ne distinguais rien.

Absolument rien.

Son esprit restait muet malgré toutes les interrogations que je pouvais déceler dans ses yeux.

Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Tous les esprits m'avaient toujours été grand ouverts pour me laisser les lire à volonté. Pourtant, le sien restait clos.

Pourquoi?

Mais Alice interrompit le fil de mes pensées.

« Alors? Qu'en penses-tu? » insista t-elle.

« Quoi? »

Ils me regardaient tous avec étonnement, Emmett prêt à éclater de rire.

« Edward tu as un soucis? Tu sembles tendu. » me demanda calmement Jasper.

« Non, j'étais....ailleurs, je n'ai pas entendu de quoi vous parliez. »

« La nouvelle! Tu l'as vue? Un esprit en plus pour toi à analyser sous toutes les coutures! » Alice était enthousiaste. Décidément, elle réagissait comme les humains parfois.

« Pourrais-je savoir de où te vient cet engouement pour la nouvelle? »

« Peut-être du fait que je te vois la dévisager intensément pendant votre cours commun de biologie! Tu n'auras aucun mal à le faire puisqu'elle sera assise à côté de toi, la pauvre, elle n'aura pas le choix de la place, elle! »

Parfois, le don de ma sœur m'exaspérait quelque peu. En réalité, uniquement quand elle le dirigeait vers moi.

« Hum. »

« Quoi hum? »

« Je sais que tu détestes plus que tout te tromper, mais.....tu te trompes. »

« Comment ça? »

« Je n'aurais pas tout le loisir d'analyser son esprit étant donné.....étant donné que je ne peux lire en elle... »

« Quoi? » s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Je n'ai pas accès à son esprit. C'est la première fois.... Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Et..... ça m'intrigue.... »

Je la cherchai à nouveau du regard. Je la surpris me dévisageant. Elle tourna la tête brusquement.

Que cachait-elle au juste? Qu'était-elle?

Finalement, cela me paraissait moins étrange toute l'attention qu'elle attirait à elle. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier. Peut-être que d'une autre façon, les humains percevaient cela également.

Je me concentrai un instant sur les pensées l'entourant.

Impressionnant.

Elle avait réussi en une seule matinée à séparer le lycée en deux clans: ceux qui s'intéressaient à elle et ceux qui la jalousaient. La première catégorie comportait principalement des garçons. Elle était le centre des convoitises. Évidemment, vous apportiez un peu de sang frais au milieu de l'océan et les requins étaient affamés.

Sa beauté n'était pas si incroyable que cela pourtant. Elle portait de longs cheveux bruns ondulant légèrement sur son dos, elle semblait de taille normale. Seuls sa peau, d'une pâleur presque translucide, et ses grands yeux noisettes la rendait peu ordinaire.

Non elle était loin d'être banale. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle.... comme....du charme.

C'était cela. Elle avait du charme. Beaucoup. Ce qui la rendait vraiment jolie.

Me voilà en train de la détailler minutieusement, ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant avec aucune fille... Hum... J'étais simplement intrigué par son esprit, voilà tout...

« Hey frérot, une petite humaine se pointe et tu oublies ta famille? Je suis déçu, j'espérais être le number one dans ton cœur de pierre! Si tu comptes te décider à tomber amoureux, aies au moins la bonté de nous prévenir, qu'on ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque! » Emmett partit dans un rire tonitruant, suivi de peu par Jasper et Alice.

« Bien sûr, compte sur moi. »

Emmett. Le bout-en-train de la famille. Peu de choses pouvaient lui ôter sa bonne humeur. Et surtout, la plaisanterie faisait partie intégrante de lui!

Je repris le fil de leur conversation, mais une partie de moi restait tourner vers elle.

Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

La reprise des cours sonna. Les élèves se dispersaient déjà hâtivement pour rejoindre les couloirs. Comme toujours, nous étions les derniers à quitter la cantine, tranquillement.

Je sentis la main d'Emmett s'abattre sur mon épaule.

« Bon vieux, quelques conseils, pour chopper une fille, la politesse c'est d'abord te présenter, lui parler un peu, et après tu peux planter tes dents dans son cou! »

Parfois son côté plaisantin se révélait douteux et de mauvais goût. Comme maintenant.

Je ne relevai pas et regagnai ma salle de classe.

Plus je m'en approchais et plus je me sentais....nerveux. Nerveux. Une première. Mais la simple idée que j'allais me retrouver à côté d'un esprit silencieux me mettait mal à l'aise. Comment saurais-je ce qu'elle pense? Comment pourrais-je anticiper ses réactions? Comment saurais-je ce qu'elle pense.....de moi?

Quel intérêt à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi? Elle serait fascinée et effrayée. Comme tout le monde.

Une fois à la porte, je jetais un œil dans la salle. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Je pris place à ma paillasse habituelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la voix de Mike Newton, le playboy-boy de la classe. Elle l'accompagnait. Elle choisissait vraiment ses nouveaux amis... D'ailleurs, l'esprit de Newton débordait de pensées....explicites la concernant...

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, elle regarda dans ma direction, hésita, et pénétra dans la salle.

Un ventilateur trônait sur le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier ne supportait pas les fenêtres ouvertes, préférant de loin laissait son ventilateur tournait constamment. Cette idée était totalement ridicule mais personne ne s'était jamais formalisé avec ce détail. Surtout pas moi.

Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lentement, d'un pas....Mal assuré, elle s'avança jusqu'à passer dans le courant d'air créé par le ventilateur. Ce fut instantané.

Son odeur me parvint violemment mettant tous mes sens en alerte. J'eus le réflexe de maintenir mon nez pour couper mon odorat.

Elle sourcilla, ayant parfaitement saisi mon geste.

Tout bouillonnait en moi. Je n'avais jamais senti une telle odeur auparavant. Une odeur si forte. Si.....succulente. Le démon sommeillant en moi était parfaitement éveillé. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose. La faire mienne. La vider de son sang. Peu importe par quel moyen. Elle ne m'échapperait pas. Même privé de mon odorat, son fumet restait ancré en moi, continuant ses ravages.

Je fus pris de panique. Ma personnalité se dédoublait, un combat enragé se menait en moi. Je souhaitais plus que tout que mon côté bon, qui me venait de mon éducation, de mon père, prenne le dessus. Mais le démon que j'étais ne s'était jamais totalement tu. Il restait là, proche de la surface, attendant la moindre faille pour prendre le contrôle. Et il dominait en ce moment même. Contre moi, des images m'assaillaient, ne pouvant les contrôler.

Bella, étendue au milieu de la forêt, immobile. Morte. Et moi, me tenant à ses côtés, un sourire maléfique dévoilant mes dents. Un plan se dessinait. Je n'aurais aucun mal à l'amener loin de toute civilisation, après le cours. Je possédais tous les atouts nécessaires pour envouter ma proie et l'emmener là où je le voulais. De plus, elle avait marqué un intérêt particulier pour moi peu de temps avant, la montrant moins effrayée que ses comparses. Je n'aurais aucun mal à l'attirer à moi. Pour respirer son odeur à volonté, et la gouter intensément.

Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus, à ôter toutes ses images de ma tête, c'était trop fort. Trop dur. J'avais le sentiment qu'une décision venait d'être prise sans que j'eus été consulté au préalable. Je subissais mon instinct animal, n'ayant aucune solution pour le faire taire.

Et rapidement.

Car elle s'approchait. Dangereusement.

Comme l'avait noté Alice, elle prendrait place à mon côté, c'était la seule de libre. Malheureusement pour moi..... Et pour elle.

J'aurais voulu quitter la salle immédiatement. Mais il était trop tard. L'erreur avait été commise, elle était irréparable. Rien ne pourrait modifier le futur. Elle mourrait.

Je la tuerai. Et je serai anéanti.

Le monstre se réjouissait. Et je savais que cela se reflétait sur mon physique. Mes yeux avaient pris cette teinte noire profonde, la couleur de la soif. Rendant mon regard menaçant. Insoutenable.

**Elle prit alors place. Je ne respirais plus. La sentir de nouveau provoquerait sa mort, ici.  
**  
**Maintenant.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et la mort de chaque âme de cette pièce, probablement. Une fois le goût du sang testé, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je devenais un prédateur jusqu'à ce que ma soif soit totalement apaisée. **  
**Chaque image de carnage et de mort qui m'assaillait me brisait un peu plus.**

**Je la haïssais, du plus profond de mon être. D'exister. D'être là. **  
**De refaire de moi un monstre ignoble. Un animal.**  
**De la désirer si intensément. **  
**D'annihiler tout ce que j'étais.**  
**Tout ce que mon père avait fait de moi avec amour et patience.**

Mon père.... Il avait une confiance aveugle en moi, convaincu de ma profonde bonté. Je m'évertuais à dire qu'il se trompait forcément, ma seule condition de vampire détrompait ses affirmations. De plus, j'étais un meurtrier.  
  
**J'avais tué, pour le plaisir de tuer. C'était il y a longtemps, et je ne m'attaquais qu'à des criminels. Mais j'avais goûté aux crimes. J'en avais tiré du plaisir, même si aujourd'hui, l'évocation de ces moments me torturait au plus haut point. Pourtant, Carlisle m'avait repris auprès de lui, malgré mes erreurs impardonnables, et m'avait aimé, autant qu'avant.**  
**De nous deux, il était le seul à avoir confiance en moi, quelque soit la situation.**  
**Là, maintenant, il aurait confiance, me rassurant sur le fait que j'étais bien plus fort que cela, que la confiance me délivrerait de ma torture. Le monstre faisait partie de moi, comme c'était le cas pour lui également, mais nous luttions contre lui depuis tant d'années que nous étions forcément plus forts que lui.**  
**Je savais tout cela, ces mots, il les avait prononcés des années plus tôt...**

**C'était à la fac, une étudiante s'était blessée en tombant dans un escalier. Le choc fut si violent qu'elle se brisa la jambe, juste devant moi. Fracture ouverte. Un flot de sang se répandant sur le sol grenat du couloir. Je n'avais pu retenir un rugissement monter de ma gorge, un cri bestial. Mais pour une raison dont j'ignorais tout, j'eus la force de partir en courant devant les yeux hébétés d'une foule d'étudiants. J'avais rejoins Carlisle aussitôt, encore choqué par ma réaction qui m'avait semblé si naturelle sur l'instant. Et il avait prononcé ces mots...**

**Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout était si différent. Ce n'était pas le sang, son sang, qui m'attirait, mais bien plus que cela. Son odeur était envoutante, me donnant soif, mais cela allait bien plus loin. Et son esprit, si silencieux. Tout me poussait à elle. Irrémédiablement.  
**  
**Tout son être me donnait soif. Son sang, son esprit, son odeur. Tout....**

**Je n'y résisterai jamais. L'attraction grandissait. Plus je la dévorais des yeux, plus je la voulais mienne. Et plus son malaise grandissait. Elle remuait sur son siège, gênée par mes yeux funestes posée sur elle. Aucun contrôle possible sur mon regard, il revenait sans cesse à elle. Je bloquais toujours mon odorat, pour ne pas craquer, pas tout de suite. Pour au moins épargner les autres. Mais elle.....**

**« Edward! Pars! Tu ne peux pas faire cela, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, laisse la vivre. Pars! Quitte cette salle, pars loin d'elle, fais quelque chose! »**  
**Alice paniquait, au point que ses pensées envahissaient tout mon esprit, comme si elle les hurlait à travers toute l'école. Je la sentais terrorisée. Elle avait vu mon futur. Elle avait vu la décision que tout mon être avait prise, d'attirer Bella à moi et de lui ôter la vie.**

**Comme ces mots sonnaient faux. Jamais un tel machiavélisme ne s'était emparé de moi ainsi. Jamais. Qui étais-je? Je pensais tout savoir de moi. Mais quelle naïveté! Le démon n'avait aucune ****limite, son emprise était sans fin.**

**« Tu es plus fort Edward! Lutte! Je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu penses mais ton avenir devient flou par moment. La bataille n'est pas finie.... Tu peux encore faire quelque chose! Lutte! Au nom de ta famille. Au nom de Carlisle et d'Esmé qui t'aiment plus que tout, plus que chacun d'entre nous! Lutte... »**

**L'évocation de mes parents par ma sœur, me broya le cœur. Les conséquences de mes actes sur eux les anéantiraient. Pire.... ils me pardonneraient sûrement, guidés par leur amour. Je ne pourrais le supporter. Je devrais partir et ne plus jamais les revoir.  
**  
**Jamais. Il m'était impossible d'envisager une autre existence que près d'eux, à leur côté. Je leur devais tant depuis tout ce temps. Je lutterai, pour mériter leur amour.**

**Ce fut tel un électrochoc.**

**« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu peux être fier de toi Edward. Ton futur redevient net et..... comme avant... »**

**Fier......d'avoir dû lutter contre ma vraie nature, aussi férocement. De l'avoir laissée dominer un instant. Et je devais être fier? Le dégoût était tout ce qu'il restait. D'avoir touché le mal que je pourrais faire à mes parents m'avait redonné l'avantage, mais cela n'effaçait pas tout. Les images restaient présentes. Et comment être sûr que cela ne recommencerait pas? Même si Alice prenait toutes les précautions, une seule et unique seconde serait suffisante pour reperdre le contrôle et voler une vie...**

**La fin de l'heure allait sonner dans quelques secondes. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ne plus respirer accentuer mon malaise intérieur. Respirer ne nous était pas indispensable, mais il contribuait à notre bien-être, tel un vieux réflexe humain.  
**  
**Je devais m'éloigner d'elle, me retrouver, seul.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me levai précipitamment et me ruai hors de la salle dès le début de la sonnerie. J'allai me réfugier dans ma voiture.**  
**Une fois seul, et au calme, je repris le cours de ma respiration, ce qui allégea quelque peu mon malaise.**  
**Je reprenais pleinement possession de mes moyens. Ce qui venait de se passer me paraissait alors totalement irréel, cauchemardesque.**  
**Alice avait découvert mon point faible. Mes parents. La simple idée de les décevoir me torturait.**  
**Loin d'elle, de Bella, j'avais le contrôle. Seule sa proximité présentait un réel danger.**  
**Il devait être possible d'y remédier, sans partir et abandonner ma famille.**  
**La chance restait de mon côté, nous ne partagions qu'un cours.  
**  
**Je sortis précipitamment de ma voiture, courant vers le secrétariat.**  
**Je demandais alors de m'inscrire dans un autre cours que le cours de biologie. La réponse cingla.**  
**Impossible. Tous les cours étaient pleins.**

**Alors quoi? C'était tout? Une humaine pointait son nez dans ce trou perdu qu'était Forks et je me retrouvais à devoir choisir entre ma famille et mon intégrité uniquement pour sauver sa vie? **  
**Il avait fallu un certain temps, mais visiblement il était temps de payer mes erreurs passées...**  
**Impossible d'esquiver ce choix. L'enjeu était bien trop important. Mais égoïstement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner mes parents, ma famille, pour elle. Cette...inconnue.**

**Un léger courant d'air pénétra la pièce, accompagné d'une fragrance envoutante. J'eus instantanément le réflexe de couper mon odorat. C'était elle....**  
**La rage me prit. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit partout où je me trouvais? A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès! **  
**J'insistais auprès de la secrétaire, mon charme « naturel » me permettait très souvent d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Mais en vain évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas inventer une place pour moi même si je lisais qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour me contenter dans ma supplique...**  
**Pris de colère, je sortis de la pièce.**

**« Je n'aurais qu'à subir. » fulminai-je entre mes dents en croisant la fille.**

Je traversai le lycée sans m'arrêter, sans prêter non plus la moindre attention aux pensées m'entourant.

J'étais furieux. Toutes ces questions, ces hésitations, que je ne savais contrôler.

Comment une personne, une seule personne, pouvait venir gâcher ma vie ainsi, en quelques secondes...

Comment pouvait-elle m'être si particulière? Son esprit dont l'accès m'était refusé, son odeur qui affolait tout mon être. Et elle. Juste elle. Pourquoi ne lisais-je pas la même répugnance dans son comportement à mon égard que les autres humains? Pourquoi elle, justement, semblait tout aussi intriguée par moi que moi par elle?

N'y avait-il rien de « normal » chez elle?

Toutes ces interrogations....sans réponses à donner...

Je rentrai rapidement chez moi. Toute ma famille m'attendait impatiemment. Alice n'avait visiblement rien dit de précis, mais chacun paraissait si tendu, les esprits aux aguets, avec autant de questions que le mien.

« Edward, que se passe t-il? Alice nous a fait part d'un problème mais sans vouloir en dire plus, avançant que tu nous expliquerais toi-même. » Mon père conservait sa voix posée, cachant son inquiétude.

« Merci Alice, ta délicatesse me touche. » Ma sœur n'avait pas pour habitude de garder ses visions pour elle.

« Je.....Je ne sais même pas par où commencer... » C'était vrai, quand tout cela avait-il commencé au juste?

Ma mère s'approcha doucement de moi, passant son bras autour de ma taille, réconfortante.

« Il....il y a une nouvelle au lycée. La fille du shérif Swan. Bella Swan. »

« Hey je plaisantais quand je te disais de la séduire pour lui planter tes dents dans son cou, je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au sérieux! »

« Emmett! » fulmina ma mère.

« Oh désolé, si on ne peut pas plaisanter... Toute cette tension, ça me stresse... »

« Hum....bref. J'ai tout d'abord constaté que....son esprit....je ne peux lire en elle. »

« Vraiment? Si je ne me trompe, cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant n'est-ce pas? » J'avais piqué la curiosité de Carlisle, et je comptais bien sur lui pour obtenir un minimum de réponses...

« Jamais, en effet. J'ai beau tourné ce problème dans tous les sens, je n'y trouve aucune explication. As-tu une idée? »

« Là comme ça, non. C'est très surprenant... Peut-être... »

« Attendez, j'ai une information importante... Mon don fonctionne sur elle. J'ai.....heum....j'ai inspecté son avenir, un bref moment, et cela ne m'a posé aucun soucis. »

« Qu'as-tu vu? Peut-être pourrions-nous en savoir un peu plus grâce à cela. »

« Rien de précis. Aucune importance pour l'instant, c'est sûr. »

« Donc tu peux l'atteindre, mais pas moi... »

« Edward, ce n'est pas le problème principal. »

Alice avait raison, absolument pas la priorité même.

« Oui...il y a un autre problème. Nous partageons un cours, le cours de biologie. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle, son odeur m'est parvenue. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel auparavant. Avant même de le sentir vraiment, son parfum avait complètement affolé ma soif, comme jamais. Seul mon réflexe de couper mon odorat m'a permis de ne pas lui bondir dessus sur place. Je n'ai désiré qu'une chose..... La goûter. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait... » chuchota Alice.

« Non, mais j'aurais pu, si aisément. »

« Qu'as-tu fait pour te retenir, ton avenir témoignait de ton conflit intérieur, il se modifiait constamment. »

« L'expérience, sûrement, m'a permis de garder une parcelle de conscience. Une fois privé de mon odorat, j'ai pu conserver à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas. Pas la tuer. Mais.....la bête.....que je suis, avait déjà tout décidé. Jamais je n'avais eu cette sensation d'être scindé en deux, avec moi d'un côté, la bête de l'autre. Je l'ai maudite, violemment, j'aurais voulu lui hurler de sortir de ma vie. Alors que je perdais complètement pieds, submergé par les images d'horreur qui envahissaient mon esprit sans cesse. Puis, au milieu de ce champ de bataille, je t'ai perçue, Alice. Ton angoisse m'est parvenue. Tu as évoqué Carlisle et Esmé. J'ai.....eu......honte, me donnant suffisamment de force pour taire le démon et reprendre le dessus. C'est à ce moment que tu as dû voir que mon avenir redevenait plus stable. Moins....violent. »

« Oui, je t'ai vu seul au milieu d'une clairière, comme si tu....méditais. »

**Ma famille avait écouté mon récit honteux, alors que j'attendais une réponse de mon père, c'est Rosalie qui s'avança, prête à parler.**

« Bien, et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire? Je te préviens, je n'en ai que faire de cette maudite petite humaine, mais la tuer signifierait nous mettre tous en danger, nous exposer fortement, et je refuse de quitter cet endroit tu m'entends? »

Elle était hors d'elle, nous la regardions tous, totalement interloqués!

« Rose, mais ça va pas la tête, t'as un soucis ou quoi? Il vient de nous expliquer combien il a lutté pour se contenir et lui laisser la vie sauve, et toi tu oses sortir ton égoïsme et lui lancer ça en pleine tête? As-tu au moins la moindre idée de ce que c'est de lutter ainsi? J'ai pas l'impression, alors ferme-la! »

La réaction de Rosalie nous avait déjà tous sidérés, mais la réponse d'Emmett sonnait comme une vraie gifle!

Jamais Emmet ne s'était dressé contre Rose, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne faisaient qu'un, faisant les compromis nécessaires pour toujours soutenir l'autre. C'était d'ailleurs bien souvent Emmet qui concédait tout à Rose, têtue comme elle pouvait l'être... Mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer une telle scène.

« Heu...Emmet laisse...C'est pas grave tu sais, elle n'a fait qu'émettre son avis sur les questions que tout ceci soulève... »

J'étais assez gêné, mais je m'aperçus que mes paroles ne les avaient pas atteints, le couple se dévisageant avec colère, emplissant l'air d'une électricité palpable. Celle-ci s'atténua rapidement, aidée de Jasper.

Mon père prit doucement la parole.

« Rose, j'aimerais que tu fasses un minimum confiance à Edward s'il te plaît. Quant à toi Emmet, si tu le souhaites, tu peux quitter cette pièce, je viendrai te parler après, en privé. »

C'était.....bizarre, la conversation avait changé, comme si les paroles de mon père avaient une réelle signification, mais que celle-ci n'était pas accessible à tous. Emmet n'était pourtant pas du genre à avoir des secrets, et encore moins à s'emporter ainsi...

« Non, je reste, mais je souhaiterais parler à Edward après. »

« Sans problème Emmet... »

Tout ceci prenait une tournure qui me déplaisait profondément. Je leur apportais tant de soucis... Au point de créer des conflits entre des personnes qui s'aimaient plus que tout au monde.

Évoquer ces moments pénibles m'était si douloureux, j'avais encore bien plus honte d'étaler ainsi mes faiblesses face à ma famille, de les fragiliser ainsi, mais je savais que le seul soutien dont je pouvais espérer viendrait d'eux. Cela n'effacerait pas pour autant la haine que j'avais envers moi-même, dire que c'était Bella que j'avais haï si vivement alors que tout était de ma faute. Que pouvait-elle bien faire contre ce doux parfum qu'elle dégageait et qui me rendait si.....si.... Moi. Elle ne faisait que réveiller celui que j'étais réellement.

« Pour clarifier les choses, je n'ai nullement l'intention de la tuer... Mais pour être sûr que je ne cède pas.... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Son odeur a trop d'emprise sur moi, c'est inimaginable. Je ne peux tout de même pas cesser de respirer constamment, c'est trop.....faible comme protection. De plus je partage un cours avec elle, assise à côté de moi, si elle venait à me parler, je ne pourrais lui parler sans respirer...

Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici, c'est chez vous, mais....je pense....du moins je crois....que la seule solution c'est que je parte, seul... »

« Non! Non Edward, tu ne partiras pas, pas sans nous, je ne pourrais pas vivre en te sachant loin, où irais-tu? Que ferais-tu seul? »

Esmé paniquait. Je gardais la tête baissée. J'attendais cette réaction de sa part, je me maudissais d'avoir prononcé ces mots, sachant que c'était elle qui en souffrirait le plus. Pourtant depuis des heures je tournais le problème dans tous les sens, mais rien ne me venait. Je n'avais aucune solution fiable à 100%. Le risque était trop important. Je m'étais ma famille en danger en restant ici, en continuant de côtoyer Bella.

« Si tu pars, nous partons tous. »

Carlisle avait cet air si...déterminé, ce qui fit grogner Rosalie.

« Rosalie, nous partirons d'ici un jour ou l'autre, tôt ou tard, s'il le faut maintenant, alors ce sera maintenant, que tu te plaises ici ou non. Aux dernières nouvelles nous formons une famille, et je ne laisserai pas cette famille se scindait pour ton confort personnel, c'est compris? De plus, nous avons déjà fait des sacrifices pour toi il me semble, tu devrais être plus compréhensive. »

Le visage de ma sœur se décomposa soudainement. Imaginez un enfant que vous venez de gronder, elle ressemblait exactement à cela.


End file.
